In the semiconductor industry, for various kinds of processing, substrates, for example, semiconductor wafers, are mounted to a carrier for processing. For example, for grinding or other processes where the substrate is thinned, the substrate may be mounted to a so-called grinding tape. The substrate may then be transferred from the grinding tape to a so-called dicing tape. The substrate adheres to such tapes usually due to some kind of adhesive being provided on at least one side of the tape.
In some situations, it may be desirable to remove a portion of the substrate from the respective tape again, without influencing the adhesion of the remaining substrate. For example, in the above-mentioned situation, when the substrate is mounted to a dicing tape, the substrate being diced, i.e., cut to several pieces, some portions, for example, a peripheral portion of the substrate, may have to be removed, which may turn out to be difficult in some circumstances.